1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards and, particularly, to a printed circuit board that prevents electrostatic discharge damage.
2. Description of Related Art
During the manufacture and assembly of printed circuit boards (PCBs), electronic charges on the surface of an operator's body may be released through electrostatic discharge upon contacting the PCBs. A common point of such discharging is usually on an edge of the PCB; in general, the electrostatic discharge often takes place on the edge of the PCB. Because the electrostatic current often discharges to ground through a route which has a shortest distance and minimal impedance, the electrostatic current flows to vias from the edge of the PCB, and in doing so, passes through one or more of the electronic components on the PCB. The electrostatic current may thereby damage the electronic components.